Ace Attorney: The Hatter Chronicles
by Thestoryteller3916
Summary: Starting with a case of mass terrorism. Charles Hatter has to work his way through a series of murders that may be related to a cult that wants to destroy Wonderland as well as every other world. Follow the story of Charles and Maddie Hatter to stop these acts and save the world.
1. Hatter Chronicles: Prelude

**Ace Attorney: The Hatter Chronicles**

 _People always believed what I wrote was mere fiction, a passing thought on the now that is the present. However I am here to write that everything I wrote did in fact happen, in one way or another._

 _A young woman named Alice really did fall down the Rabbit Hole, into a strange new world full of wonderful creatures. However the one thing I don't know is what happened afterwards. Maybe even what was the beginning…_

" **Objection!** This trial's not over yet, and I give you my word I'll figure out the truth, or my name's not C.J. Hatter." (A man who fights for the truth and justice "Mad" Charles Hatter).

" **Quiet!** You dare waste the time of this courtroom, you two bit fraud, I'll rip you to pieces." (The top prosecutor in the district who fights for guilty verdicts, Stephen Dorman).

Witness the court system of this strange new world, a world of possibilities has opened up inside the queen's court.

"May we all rise for the resplendent queen of hearts". Said by Dorman.

Queen: well then, shall we get this trial started. *Queen raises a staff in her hand*. Shall I?

Doorman and Hatter: My Queen you may now use the staff of revealing!

(The staff of revealing, forces the defendant to tell the truth in the guise of a poem).

 _Before all was said_

 _I knew that this man was dead_

 _Before I cut my head_

 _I knew I had to make him lie on the Queen's bed_

Dorman: This obviously reveals the truth. It reveals *slams hand on desk* THE DEFENDANT'S CONFESSION!

Hatter: **Objection**! *Points finger at Dorman* The defense holds the right to interpretation.

Interpretation: the defenses hope to uncover the true meaning behind the defendant's message.

Hatter thinking: _(I may not know what exactly happened back then but I need to find out quickly, otherwise my client will be executed, and I'll be banished forever!)_

Witness the ace attorney in **Ace Attorney: The Hatter Chronicles**

Okay that was my first time doing anything like this, and I was kind of hoping it would turn out like the "Dai Gyakuten Saiban" series trailer, sorry if it didn't come across clearly. So hi, I'm new here, and I wanted to start off with a bit of an idea I have about _Alice in Wonderland_ taking an ace attorney spin. Obviously I'm always open to suggestions, just not storyline suggestions though, I've kind of got it all mapped out already. Also, and this is just a preliminary thing, but if anyone else wants to use anything from my stories in any of theirs then that's okay with me, just give me a shoutout in your story when you do. Also, and this is probably just ego talking, but um, if the actual CAPCOM developers want to use this in any way and maybe make this an actual game, well then okay then, just give me a shoutout in the credits as the guy who came up with the storyline and concept, I don't even want money, I just want to be recognized. Anyway thanks for reading this, I'll try uploading case one "Turnabout Plant Terror" soon.


	2. Turnabout Plant Terror Day 1 T-1

_Turnabout Plant Terror_

A large series of flowers are transporting people and also creatures.

 _Yeah, yes I will be home soon don't worry_. Says one middle-aged lady. _Honey I believe that the tokled yorkel is in the fridge, and th-, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa._ The plant collapses. A series of creatures scatter like flies and try to get off onto a stable part. But they are all caught. They drop, one after the other dying until the pile is so high that people start to survive. Only to be buried by the people on top of them. The last sound any of them hearing, is the birds cawing.

 _We live in a time of darkness. A time where destruction threatens the peace of our beautiful world, we are all in fear for the future of Wonderland._ Four ladies sit in a four chairs near a circular table.

 _Shall we focus on today's task, after all they are approaching quickly,_ says one of the ladies.

 _Ah yes_ says another, _we have to move forward, otherwise we won't survive in this world, wonderland is going to need us soon… and it will need a hero_.

A slow rising image of a young man, he has a scar over his right eye. He also has a hand made out of wood.

 _Hehe,_ he thinks, _everything is going according to plan. Soon everything will be in place, after all… no one ever suspects the victim!_

February. 10.

District Court. 10:04 AM.

Courtroom No. 2.

*Bang* "Court is now over, I see no reason to prolong the trial," says the judge.

"No wait, I keep telling you though, I didn't do it. I didn't do it!" The defendant's stand is top empty you can see no one there.

The judge shakes his head, "I'm sorry, this trial is over, there's nothing left to do, we know now that you did it, it's a shame though" *the judge looks at the empty defense bench* "I suppose not even your defense attorney thought you were innocent in the end" "I now find the defendant…" **Hold on!**

Everyone looks all around from the gallery to the judge, until all eyes land on the defenses bench. There is a man with a funny hat on his head. He has blue eyes and black hair.

"Sorry I'm late your honor, the flowerground is still not fixed so I got here a little late" *slams hands on desk *** "** but I'm here now and I believe that my client is innocent, therefore, I request that the trial continued!"

"That's wonderful and everything" says the judge, "but ummm… who are you again"?

"Oh… right" says the unknown man sweating a bit and wiping his brow, "I'm the defense attorney, Charles Hatter" he says regaining his composure.

 **Objection**! Yells a high-pitched voice from the prosecutor's bench. The man holds a rope in his hand and continuously twists it around until it's in the shape of a rope castle. He wears glasses that show off his blue-rimmed eyes, he has blond hair. "The court is already finished with this case, I ask that the court stop this shenanigan."

"Hmmmm, you make an excellent point prosecutor Dumbu. The court sees no reason to continue this trial."

 _Not good, I need more of a reason to continue this trial_ Hatter thinks, maybe if I say…

 **I'll never do it again**

 **I'm sorry I was late**

 **Please just penalize me**

"Um your honor, p..p…please JUST PENALIZE ME NOW!" Says Hatter. _"I already apologized, so there's no point in doing that again, and he might not like it if I try to claim something that I have no control over",_ thinks Hatter.

Wh-WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT! Exclaims the judge, "You want me to penalize you… in order to continue the trial?"

"… Alright I'll bite, let's penalize him your honor, and let this trial restart" Dumbu said cynically while twisting his rope, "it would be fun to watch this defense attorney squirm."

"Well, as long as the prosecution agrees *bang bang*, all right Mr. Hatter a penalty for you". Says the judge. "Hmm, well this is strange."

"What is your honor," Hatter asks quizzically?

"Well, I'm used to giving penalties during the course of the trial, and you got one less than a minute after your arrival, I am 100% sure that it's a new Wonderland record" says the judge. "I'm thoroughly impressed". The crowd then goes on to scream "loser, loser, loser", while Hatter starts sweating bullets. The judge then slams his gavel and everyone quiets down.

"Now then back to the trial at hand, prosecutor Dumbu, your opening statement if you would," says the judge.

"Certainly, the crime the defendant is charged with accidental mass murder and one count theft." Says Dumbu. "He is charged with creating the mess that is now the flowerground. I take it you all know about the flowerground, but I'll explain it anyways. The flowerground is the most effective way of transportation around Wonderland, living garden flowers walls that constantly move in a circular pattern. Without them around all of Wonderland is in a standstill, needless to say this case is one of the most important in all of Wonderland history, and not one for say an amateur" he says this last part while waiving his rope around.

" _Yeesh_ ," Hatter thinks while sweating, _"no wonder no one would take this case, and I just took it because I thought I'd actually get to go to court again"._

"I have a picture for the court to assess the damage for themselves" says Dumbu. Dumbu then handed out the picture to the bailiff who handed the picture to the scanner who posted it on the video feed. In the picture was the sight of a large crash, a swarm of birds were flying over the crash sight and some were going for someone in specific. A large chunk of a flower stalk is visible, and more birds are pecking at it.

" _Hmmm_ ," thinks Hatter " _At this time my book said that all received evidence goes into the_ _Court Record_ _and that I should check the_ _Court Record_ _often to reconfirm all my evidence"._

ACCIDENT AREA PHOTO: added to the court record.

Item description: received from prosecutor Dumbu, show's accident area.

"Hmm, but this shows only one area, why was all of the flowerground out of operation" asked the judge.

"Your honor" says Dumbu, "thinks of the flowerground like a clock, if even one gear is missing then the whole clock stops working, which brings me to the next crime of the defendant theft". At that moment an "eeppp" came from the defendant's stand.

"That's right" Dumbu snarls, "on the yunu seed we found the defendant's blood. Well… most of it anyways, the seed is divided into five parts, the outer ring, the inner ring, the core, the pit, and the shell, we have everything except the inner ring found". "We had to do an x-ray of the seed to discover that the inner ring is even missing.

"WH-WH-WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Screams Hatter.

YUNU SEED: added to court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: brown seed, missing the inner ring. Has the defendant's blood on it.

"That's not all we have on him rookie", Dumbu yells while laughing, "we also have more decisive evidence on this photograph".

Dunbu's new photograph holds a close up of the accident scene. A man with black hair is in a ditch with a large bloodstain on the back of his head, and something in his back pocket, he has an extended joint around his finger. His hand is made of a wood. Pair of footprints is near the top of the ditch.

"What is that thing in his back pocket", asks the judge?

"I'm glad you asked your honor" says Dumbu, "as you know in Wonderland animal parts sometimes comes out of the body, and this time it turns out that this is the defendant's fluffy white tail. Oh, and I've also prepared a map for the court of the accident and the surrounding area".

Hatter was sweating and wiping his brow again "oh great, now we're even deeper down the rabbit hole".

ACCIDENT CLOSE UP PHOTO: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: received from prosecutor Dumbu.

RABBIT'S TAIL: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: the defendant's tail.

OVERHEAD MAP: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: accident was near the police station, and was between Bal's bify bucturs, and Tarn's transformin' gartanks.

"Alright, prepare the defendant to take the stand, let's let him testify to his crimes," says Dumbu, "and prepare some boxes for him to stand on."

" _Boxes, just how short is this defendant, also who is h_ e?" Thought Hatter.

A rabbit is on the witness stand, he has white fur and blue eyes, and a pocket watch in his left paw. He is furiously winding it.

"Name and occupation defendant" says Dumbu.

"Whitey Rabbit, clockmaker, oh but I also study birds on the side" says the defendant.

" _Oh a real rabbit, that actually explains a lot, like why I couldn't see him… oh yeah and the tail_ " thinks Hatter.

"Witness please testify as to the relationship you have to this case" says the judge.

" _Alright, my first witness testimony, should I get a refresher course_ " thinks Hatter.

 **Yes**

 **No**

" _I don't want to seem unprofessional, and I do think I know it pretty well. So I think I'll be fine_ " thinks Hatter.

 _Witness Testimony_

Rabbit's Story

 _I was just walking to work when the flowerground collapsed._

 _When I came to I was being arrested by the police._

 _I don't understand why though, it's not like I have a relationship to this case._

"Quite the clear cut testimony, now Mr. Hatter, your cross-examination," says the judge.

 _Cross examination_

Rabbit's Story

 _I was just walking to work when the flowerground collapsed._

 _When I came to I was being arrested by the police._

 _I don't understand why though, it's not like I have a relationship to this case._

 **Objection!** "Mr. Rabbit, the reason you are here is because of this" *presents YUNU SEED. "Your blood was found on this, that makes you the likeliest suspect. Now tell me *points finger* HOW DID YOUR BLOOD GET ON THIS SEED!"

The white rabbit furiously winds his pocket watch faster until a spring pops out and hits Whity in the face. The crowd is sent into frenzy. Then the judge bangs his gavel twice for order.

"Mr. Rabbit, what say you, how did the blood get on the seed". Says the judge.

"I keep telling you I don't know, I told you earlier in your police interrogation, and I told you before my attorney got here," the white rabbit says this while hitting his paws on the stand and crying.

" **Objection** " says Dumbu, "obviously it got there when the stalk fell on you, and we have the evidence to prove it, your honor, I would like to present the court with this". Dumbu then passes around a report. "I had the police do a preliminary examination of Mr. Rabbit, and we found signs of the flower stalk on the back of his head."

POLICE REPORT: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: signs of the flower stalk were on the back of the defendant's head, nowhere else in the defendant's body. Back of the defendant's head is bloody.

" _That explains it, and I couldn't see it because my client is facing me_ " thinks Hatter.

"Waitttttt, I have something to say" yells the rabbit.

"Well spit it out, what is it" yells the judge.

"Well," Whity replies, "shouldn't you suspect the Yogo birds first."

"Yogo birds?" Asks Hatter and the judge.

"I told you that I know about birds didn't I, well the Yogo birds eat pieces of the stalks that make the flowerground, so shouldn't you be looking at them, I'm telling you, they did it". Says Whity.

"Hmmm, Mr. Hatter, as Mr. Rabbit's attorney, do you believe that we should investigate these Yogo birds?" Asks the judge.

"If it's possible that they did it then it's our job to follow it through to the end". Replies Hatter.

 **Objection** , all eyes fall on Dumbu. "Unfortunately, we have a piece of evidence that says otherwise, your honor I present this".

"Is that a book prosecutor Dumbu," asks the judge.

"Yes, you see my niece loves birds as well, and she lent me her latest copy of "Yogo's in the wild", allow me to submit some paragraphs.

The paragraphs read: **Yogo's only hunt in ranges of 5000m to 10000m and are only able to access top levels of the flowerground.**

 **Yogo's are color blind, but are able to detect any trace of Yunu seeds. And Yogo birds prefer to hunt at night.**

 **Yogo's are able to break the hunting range if going after a Yunu seed.**

YOGO'S IN THE WILD: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: received from Prosecutor Dumbu. The cover has a picture of a Yogo.

"However as the Yogo's only hunt from 5000m to 10000m the incision of the vine only happened 20in off the ground, say about the height of a rabbit" says Dumbu twisting his rope into a rabbit.

STALK CONDITION: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: cut 20in off the ground. Bears signs of being broken.

"20in, no one really goes down there anymore, Wonderlanders usually only use the vine roads and leaf springs anymore. Why was the defendant down there".

"Obviously it's to make sure no one sees him stealing the Yunu seed". Says Dumbu.

"NO, I told you, the reason I went down there was to get back my pocket watch that fell out of my hands." Says Rabbit.

"A likely story, and I suppose our witness was mistaken then". Retorts Dumbu.

"Wi-wi-witness," says Hatter while sweating.

"Yes, now bring him out," says Dumbu.

A man with a scar on his eye walk up to the stand, and there is moss covering one of his hands.

"Witness, speak your name and occupation please," asks the judge politely.

"Dedman walkin sir, I work on destroying evil roots in the flowerground with my… trusty battle axe," he says while pulling an axe out with his non-mossy hand.

"I don't get it, what's an evil root". Asks hatter.

"Well my good attorney, an evil root is sometimes a by product of the soil used in the flowerground to make it grow, therefore it's my job to use my Wonderland mandated axe, to cut them all down," replies Dedman. He replies while spinning his axe in his hand like a fan.

WONDERLAND AXE: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: mandated axe for all wonderland flowerground workers.

"Now then, please testify as to what the Rabbit was doing down underneath the flowerground," asked the judge.

"No problem there," replies Walkin.

 _Witness Testimony_

Rabbit's Movements

 _I was there when the Rabbit was destroyn' the flowerground._

 _Quite a sight if I ever saw one, and believe me I did._

 _Don't quite remember the time, but I do quite remember how he did it._

"That was quite good testimony" said the judge, "we should be able to convict with it, now Mr. Hatter, your cross-examination."

 _Cross Examination_

Rabbit's Movements

 _I was there when the Rabbit was destroyn' the flowerground._

 _Quite a sight if I ever saw one, and believe me I did._

 _Don't quite remember the time, but I do quite remember how he did it._

 **Hold it!** That's quite an ambiguous statement, says Hatter, care to elaborate.

"Hmmmm, okay, but what would you like me to elaborate on?" Asks Walkin.

" _This could change the flow of the courtroom, maybe even the entire testimony, now, what should I ask him_ " thought Hatter.

Press on the time

How the Rabbit was destroying the flowerground

"Please elaborate as to how Mr. Rabbit was destroying the flowerground," asked Hatter.

"Sure thing there my good man," replied Walkin.

"The rabbit was their chomping on the stalk".

 **Objection!** "Mr. Walkin" said Hatter.

"Yes," replied Walkin.

"One quick question, why did you lie" Hatter asked. *He presents the Police report and twirls his hat in his free hand* "After all, the police report says that there was no signs of the stalk in anywhere but the back of his head, especially in say his "teeth", well what do you have to say" asked Hatter.

"Oh, is that all, I can explain that," said Walkin.

"You can," Hatter said while sweating.

"Yep, your honor if I may," asked Walkin.

"By all means," said the judge. "Please testify again."

 _Wintess Testimony_

Rabbit's Movements Pt 2

 _The Rabbit opened his mouth and chomped down just like I said._

 _However then he also spit it out, and there came the answer you were looking for._

"So the Rabbit spit it out eh." Said the judge.

Yep replied the testifier.

"Very well then," replied the judge, "Mr. Hatter, your cross examination now if you please".

 _Cross Examination_

Rabbit's Movements Pt 2

 _The Rabbit opened his mouth and chomped down just like I said._

 **Hold it!** "If the rabbit, er, my client bit down into it, then there would be signs of bite marks around the area. Says Hatter".

"Well there would be obviously," replies Dumbu.

"?" "Prosecutor Dumbu why are you saying would be, I mean aren't there" asks Hatter. At that question Dumbu clams up. "Well um, there would sort of be if we could um, find it," Dumbu then replies.

"What is this! Prosecutor, are you telling me that you haven't found the piece of the stalk where the Yunu seed was stolen from" exclaims the judge.

"Unfortunately your honor we have not been able to locate it, however it doesn't matter" the prosecutor says twisting his rope.

"Yeah after all" interjects walkin.

 _The stalk shows signs of being broken by the Rabbit over there._

 **Objection!** "Mr. Walkin, that's not a fact," yells Hatter.

"Oh yeah," challenges Walkin "prove it".

"Challenge accepted and won, after all looking at the stalk report shows that we only know the stalk was fractured not who did it," replies Hatter. At that Dedman Walkin spins his axe counterclockwise and hits himself with the handle on his head.

"Now I have one question for you, did this bite of yours *slams hand on desk and points his finger* ever happen".

 **Objection!** Yells Dumbu. "Why are you challenging this, of course the bite is real."

 **Objection!** Yells Hatter. "Without that piece of the stalk we can't be sure of that, for all we know this witness is lying, maybe he did it".

"Where's your proof," yelled Dumbu, "that this man is the culprit."

"I have none, but you have no proof that my client bit the stalk as well." Yells Hatter back.

"Mr. Hatter, accusing someone, even to make a point, is incredibly risky, only with evidence should you accuse someone". Tells the judge to Hatter.

"Yes your honor," Hatter replies " _but at least I got to make my point, now the main evidence they have is in question."_ However instead of looking nervious, Dumbu just casually twists his rope. "Mr. Hatter forgive me, I understand a little 'seed' is sprouting in your mind that you've won, but don't you think you've forgotten something. Replies Dumbu".

" _Forgotten… oh crud the seed._ " Thought Hatter. He started sweating and wiping his brow.

"Yes, and also one other thing, we are sure that the stalk was bitten." Replies Dumbu.

"How can you possibly prove that, what about the stalk," asked Hatter.

"Hehehe, who needs the stalk when you have science," says Dumbu. "Your honor I have another witness to show the court."

"Very well, you may step down Mr. Walkin." Says the judge.

"Thank your GHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH," he says suddenly holding his head in pain.

"Mr. Walkin, are you okay, what's happening to you," asks the judge worried.

Soon Mr. Walkin calms down, and he goes back to waving his axe around. "No problem your honor, just have a bit of a headache from the screeching, can barely think straight when it happens" says Walkin.

"What screeching," asks Hatter with his hand to his lip in confusion.

"It's those blasted Yogo birds, they were screeching all around me when I was in a… um… never mind" says Walkin.

"Wait" says Hatter while slamming his hands to the desk and pointing, "why did you stop."

"How rude" remarks Dumbu, "a true gentleman never asks someone to divulge what they don't want to."

"Yes, Mr. Hatter, act like a true gentleman," adds the judge.

"Sorry your honor, _yeesh, what a mess I'm in_ " Hatter thinks while sweating " _but how does someone go about proving something that they lack the basic evidence in, how do you prove it with a witness_ " Hatter thinks about the stalk.

A new witness takes the stand, he has round glasses, and a full face. He also has a fuller gut and a walking stick in his left hand. He also has a white mustache and beard.

"Witness state your name and occupation, asks the prosecutor".

"Hehhhhhh, is this thing on" the man asks while beating the podium with his walking stick.

"Witness focus," says the judge.

"Hmmmmm what's that, grandma is that you." The man asks slightly confused.

"Grandma, I am most certainly a man," replies the judge insulted. Then the witness turns to Hatter, eh then yells at the top of his lungs "Benny, is that you grandson, come and let papop push you on the swing and buy you an ice cream cone."

" _Is there a reason why this lunatic took the stand_ " thinks Hatter.

"He has some problems with his face to reality, so you have to ask him the right questions," says Dumbu, "Witness, care to remind everyone your name and what you do," he asks while twisting his rope.

"Oh sure thing neighbor, they call me Seisu Non, and I run that thing that most people like to call a "Vetrinary Clinic"" he responds.

"Mr Non pl-".

"No that's Seisu to you Mr. Hoopa, we've been quabljack rivals for years, I won't let you call me anything differently you here me soony booy." Mr. Non saids.

"Yes of course, Seisu, please testify about it ummm… why are you testifying again", the judge asks.

"Yes of course, my apology your honor, Seisu please testify about yesterday's little 'discovery'" says Dumbu.

"You got it" Seisu says while tapping the walking stick to his head in a salute like fashion.

 _Witness Testimony_

My Major Discovery

 _I was doing a regular or rather irregular check up on a client of mine when I made a tremendous discovery._

 _The rabbit had accelerated his saliva production._

 _Then there was that other thing that happened._

 _But that has nothing to do with this whole testifying thing._

"What does that mean exactly," asked the judge "what is the point of accelerated saliva production in this?"

"Well if that medical degree thingamaboper that I have says anything, then that means that the rabbit was biting on a plant like substance" says Seisu.

"By a plant like substance does that mean the stalk," asks Hatter.

"Hehehe, why not ask Mr. Rabbit himself, well Mr. Rabbit, did you bite the stalk" asked Dumbu condisendingly.

"Well… yes I did, but only the leaves," added Rabbit quickly.

"A likely story, now then I don't think I need to tell you this, but Hatter, you must now know, you should always confirm with your facts before you go in for the kill, bluffing with no knowledge never goes right". Says Dumbu.

" _Hmmmm, wow, that's the first time that Dumbu ever gave me good advice, maybe he's not so bad after all_ " thought Hatter.

"And if you can't go back and learn the basics, then you have to leave this courtroom like the little nothing you are". Says Dumbu.

" _I take it back. This guy is a jerk_ " thinks Hatter.

"It might be a bit of nothing to come from this, but Mr. Hatter, your cross examination" says the judge.

"Yes your honor, _the best I can do is press forward a bit and see what comes out of this_ " Hatter says then thinks.

 _Cross examination_

My Major Discovery

 _I was doing a regular or rather irregular check up on a client of mine when I made a tremendous discovery._

 _The rabbit had accelerated his saliva production._

 _Then there was that other thing that happened._

 **Hold it!** "What other thing are you talking about".

 **Objection!** "He doesn't have to answer that, and soon you'll know why". Says Dumbu.

 _But that has nothing to do with this whole testifying thing._

 **Hold it!** "What makes you say that" asks Hatter.

"Listen benny, you should know that you should always understand that it's important to answer the questions your asked," Seisu says while waving his walking stick in the air.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind, _but did you really have to take that long to tell me something so specific,_ " Hatter said then thought. _"Wait, did he dodge my question"._

" _This isn't the best testimony to work with, but I suppose that it will have to do, my main focus should be on getting to the bottom of what else he is thinking of_ " thinks Hatter.

 _I was doing a regular or rather irregular check up on a client of mine when I made a tremendous discovery._

 _The rabbit had accelerated his saliva production._

 _Then there was that other thing that happened._

 **Hold it!** "What other thing are you talking about" asks Hatter.

 **Objection!** "He doesn't have to an-," begins Dumbu.

Hatter then slams his hands down on the desk and says "well maybe he should answer the question, Seisu" do you recall the thing you just told me.

"That's Mr. Seisu to you Benny, I didn't bust my butt raising you while your father went on that month long trip to strengthen his sandwich making skills for nothing" yells Seisu.

"Yes, Mr. Seisu, do you recall when you told me that you should always answer the questions that your asked, well shouldn't that apply to everyone, or *slams hand on desk again* did you lie to me, Benny" Hatter says while pointing his finger at Seisu.

Seisu then accidently hits his head with the cane while saying "no Benny, I would never lie to you". "Your good sir, my quablejack opponent, please allow me to answer this question," he then goes on to say.

The judge nods his head "if you chose to answer this question, then I suppose that you are entitled to, please answer the question, and amend your testimony" the judge says.

"Certainly" Seisu says.

 _I saw a real strange sight with these here lookers._

 **Hold it!** "What was this strange sight." Asked Hatter.

"That depends Benny, what strange sight are you talking about" asked Seisu.

"Hmmm what strange sight am I talking about," Hatter says while thinking with his hand to his lip. "Maybe."

 **Your first strange sight**

 **My first strange sight**

 **Your latest strange sight**

"Please tell me about your latest strange sight" says Hatter.

"Anything for you Benny, just leave it to your papop" said Seisu. "You see a while back I was working on my fishing outside of the water, when I saw someone assult the flowerground."

"Wait" says the judge. "Does that make you a witness in this case, prosecutor Dumbu, why did you not report this".

"Your honor, I had no idea we even had another witness to the crime," says Dumbu while sweating.

" _This is crucial, my next question could change things for the better or the worse_ " thought Hatter. "Mr. Seisu, who was it that you saw" asked Hatter.

"Hmmm, not sure Benny." Replied Seisu. "After all…".

 _I only saw the back of the person, if I had a visual I would probably recognize them._

 **Objection!** "I think this might help" Hatter says while presenting the close up photograph of the accident. "Mr. Seisu, is this the person that you saw."

"Yeah Benny it is, boy I love it when you go all detective on me, it reminds me of the time when."

Hatter slams his hand on the desk. "Not now Mr. Seisu, but your honor, this proves one thing that I think we all know about, we need to call a certain someone back to the stand".

"Who would that be" asks the judge.

"Who would that be… the defense would like to call Dedman Walkin back to the stand." Says Hatter.

Mr. Walkin retakes the stand.

"Mr. Walkin, do you know why you're here" asks the judge.

"Not necessarily, I just got down from the gallery from which I was watching the trial, and then this happened" he replied.

"Mr. Walkin, I believe that you are this third aprty that was at the scene of the crime, and would like to hear, your side of the story" Hatter said.

"Okay then, your honor if I may." Walkin says.

"You may" replies the judge.

 _Witness Testimony_

It Ain't Me

 _I know it looks like that was me but it wasn't._

 _I was on the other side of the area when this happened._

 _You're just trying to find someone else to blame because the rabbit did it._

"That's your big excuse, I wasn't there" asks Hatter.

"It sounds like an excuse but that's how it really went down" says Walkin.

"Very well then, Mr. Hatter, your cross examination."

"Yes your honor, _I know he's lying, now I just need to prove it_ ". Says Hatter then thinks.

 _Cross Examination_

It Ain't Me

 _I know it looks like that was me but it wasn't._

 **Hold it!** "Do you honestly expect us to believe that it's just a coincidence that someone who looks like you was in a ditch, what did the police say" asked Hatter.

"There were a few survivors, and the ones that did survive ran away, when the police came there only Mr. Walkin remained. We don't know where he was before that" said Dumbu while twisting his rope.

"So what your saying was that he was unaccounted for before the accident, so that means that he could have been in that ditch." Replied Hatter.

"But like I'm telling you," said Walkin.

 _I was on the other side of the area when this happened._

 **Hold it!** "Can you prove that statement" asked Hatter.

"No, but can you disprove it" asked Walkin.

"No, but can you prove it" asked Hatter again.

 **Objection!** "The witness doesn't have to prove anything, you however Mr. Hatter have to prove your claims, however much of a stupid rookie you are" Dumbu said while twisting his rope.

Hatter growls and allows Walkin to testify.

 _You're just trying to find someone else to blame because the rabbit did it._

 **Hold it!** "We don't know for certain if the rabbit did it, for all we know, there was another party at the scene who did it" says Hatter.

"Look, I understand what your doing Mr. Hatter, it's even valiant to a point, but you need to face reality, the rabbit did it" says Walkin.

" _Looks like I'll need a bit more than that to win this_ " thought Hatter.

The judge bangs his gavel. "That's enough, I'm sorry Mr. Hatter, but you've not enough evidence to prove that Mr. Walkin was where you say he was. Hatter puts his head wdon and has his hands to his head in a almost defeat like pose, but it shows that he is trying to think hard. "No, no, I know that he was there, but how do I prove something that I have no evidence for. Think Hatter think" he whispers.

"Thank you yo-GHASSSHHHHHHH" Walkin says while clutching his head "damn Yogo's their screech is bad enough to deafen a two headed cow, nevermind a person. I hate this headache".

Hatter lifts his head up and thinks " _wait, maybe I can prove it_ ". "Mr. Walkin, I think I know where you got your headache from, so please answer me this, you got it while you were in this ditch right?"

"That's preposterous, prove that there are Yogo's in this picture".

"Yes Mr. Hatter please prove that there are Yogo's in this picture."

 **Take That!** "Look here, on top of the ditch there is a familiar track, three toes and webbed feet".

"Preposturous, what does that prove" asked Dumbu.

Hatter shakes his head while his hat goes side to side. "On it's own nothing, however when compared to this piece of evidence you see my point".

"Mr. Hatter I'm afraid I don't so pleae tell the court, what piece of evidence will show us the connection between the webbed feet and the birds." Says the Judge.

 **Take that!** "Is that the Yogo's in the wild book from before" asks the judge.

"The very same one your honor, and here's the trick, look at their feet".

"Why, why, they're the same".

The gallery goes into a frenzy of murmurs. The judge bangs his gavel for scilence.

"So what, there was a Yogo bird near the fallen person, what about it, one bird won't be enough to deafen someone or give them a headache." Says Walkin.

"That's where evidence number three comes in," says Hatter.

"Three," says Dumbu while sweating.

"Yes, this piece of evidence points to why Walkin has a headache" Hatter says.

 **Take that!**

"Let's look at the larger picture together, the accident photographs I mean, see the close up it's wide shot is this, and look at how many Yogo birds there are.

"Your right, there are a lot of Yogo birds there" points out the judge.

"Your right there are your honor, now why would this number be important, Mr. Walkin you said one wouldn't be enough to deafen or give someone a headache but tell me *points finger* how about a hundred." He says.

Walkin spins his axe counterclockwise and hits himself on the head. Hatter then says "admit it, you got a headache from hearing all these Yogo birds at once". Walkin just stands there for a minute before conceding. The prosecutor screams what, while Hatter stands their righteously looking proud of himself while the crowd bursts into murmurs. The judge then bangs his gavel.

"Order, order in the court, if I do not have order I will clear the gallery. Mr. Walkin, why did you lie" the judge asks.

"Sorry hyour honor, I just didn't want to be accused of something I didn't do, please forgive me" Walkin says.

"Well alright, just don't lie again" says the judge.

"Can I testify again your honor" says Walkin.

"Well, alright, but this is your last testimony" says the judge. "After this I will declare my ruling".

" _Not good, I need to get a clue about what happened, and fast, otherwise Mr. Rabbit will be declared guilty_ " Hatter thinks.

 _Witness testimony_

My Final Chop

 _It's true, I was there that day on that area._

 _However that's all that happened._

 _I swear I'm not lying when I say that Nothing happened because of me._

 _That's my final word to you all._

"That's it, nothing else happened during this time pertaining to you" asked the judge.

"That's it your honor". Replied Walkin.

"Well, we shall see about that, in the cross examination, Mr. Hatter if you please." The judge says.

Cross examination

My final chop

 _It's true, I was there that day on that area._

 _However that's all that happened._

 **Hold it!** "Are you sure, you didn't do anything else, at all" asked Hatter.

"Like what" asked Walkin.

"Well like" Hatter began.

 **Didn't you run away**

 **Help with the rescue team**

 **Steal The Yunu Seed**

 **Destory the Flowerground**

"Did you destroy the flowerground" Hatter asked sheepishly.

Walkin laughs for a bit then says "Do I look like I destroyed the flowerground".

 **Yes**

 **No**

"You do look awfully shady to me" Hatter replied with his finger to his lip.

"How dare you, you know you can't just pull apart the flowerground and I have no way to destroy it". Walkin replies.

"Oh well then, please add that to your testimony… for argument's sake" says Hatter. _I spy my answer in the court record_ he thinks.

 _I have no way to destroy the flowerground._

 **Objecton!** "I did it I finally see the whole picture" Hatter says. "Mr. Walkin, I know you can in fact destroy the flowerground, and so do you after all the evidence… is in your hand.

"What" Dedman says "what are you talking about".

Hatter slams his hand down on the desk, don't deny it, after all IT'S YOUR AXE.

Walkin spins his axe counterclockwise and hits himself on the head.

"That's how you did it, you cut the area of the flowerground to get the Yunu seed from inside then you cut off that area of the cut to get rid of the evidence that the penetration method was cut instead of bitten. Then you jumped in the ditch to complete the illusion, that you were a victim of the flowerground collapsing. You did all that to get away from your crimes" said Hatter.

"But wait, how would he know that anyone would even come quickly, he would have to wait there for hours on end for the chance that someone might think that he was the victim" said Dumbu.

"I don't think so" Hatter said while shaking his head so his hat went back and forth. "I think that our dear friend Mr. Walkin here didn't have to wait at all, and he knew it, want more, here's my evidence".

 **Take That!**

"Prosecutor Dumbu, thanks for the overhead map, now I have knowledge of the local buildings, like the police station for example" says Hatter.

"Nooooooo" yells DUmbu.

"Well, Mr. Walkin, what do you think". Said Hatter.

Walkin says nothing, then he chuckles, then he laughs out loud, then he laughs maniachally, until he starts swinging his axe in the air and has a yandere eye on his eye with a scar on it. "A FINE PROFORMANCE TO BE SURE, BUT WHERE OH WHERE IS YOUR EVIDENCE, YOU WON'T FIND ANY ON THIS AXE AFTER ALL I WASHED IT LAST NIGHT" yelled Walkin while chopping into the stand.

" _Not good, I need evidence to support my theory, but I don't have any. Wait just like dad always said about hat making, if your lost look at the blueprints, so what I shouldn't be doing is looking for the part about him breaking the flowerground stalk open. What I need to look for is the part about him having his reasons to do it and what they entail._ " Thinks Hatter. " _Come on what could it be… yes the Yunu seed, it's missing it's inner ring, but how do I show that he has it… yes OF COURSE, now it all makes sense_ ".

"Very well, I now find the defendant" **Hold on!** Hatter inturpts. "What now Mr. Hatter, can't I give my rulings in peace anymore, asks the judge heightened by his annoyance.

"Sorry your honor, but I can't let you do that without relooking at this *Hatter presents the accident close up photo*.

"What is that," asks Dumbu while twisting his rope into a question mark. "What can this photo possibly prove."

"Look over here" says Hatter, right here. **Take that!**

"His pointer finger on his wooden hand" says the judge "what is special about that".

"Your honor, that's not a bump like we all thought, it's in fact THE MISSING INNER RING".

The judge begins "wh" and the prosecutor ends AAAAAAATTTTTTTT".

"But how can you prove that, how can you prove that this is the inner ring". Says the judge.

Easy we just. Begins Hatter.

 **Examine his hand**

 **Find out where he's been**

 **Look at his legs**

"Do you know why his hand is green now and brown in the picture, because this is moss, and like moss it can be removed, and why is it important that this is moss. Because, YOU'RE STILL WEARING THE RING" Hatter says.

At this Walkin spins his axe counterclockwise and hits himself on the head while saying "No I'm not".

"It's over Walkin, now why don't you tell us the truth. Because however you look at it *points finger* your arguments been cut short" says Hatter.

At first nothing happens but then he (being Walkin) laughs and says "cut short you say, cut cut, cut, cut," then he starts chopping in the air frantically, he does it so fast that his hand starts to be pulled up, the one with the moss on it, and he starts to cut it off while yelling "CCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT" and he ends as abruptly as at the beginnings then all the moss falls off his hand to reveal wood and a ring. "I didn't mean to do it, my doctor, he said that I had two weeks left to live, but I wanted to live more. He said that the last thing in Wonderland possibly left to cure me was the magical ring of the Yunu seed. I knew that Yunu seeds were not allowed to be taken, but I did it anyway. I jumped in that ditch when the cops arrived to make myself look like an accident victim. Not before however smearing the blood of an unconscious rabbit on the seed and taking his tail to make it look like he did it. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to die." Then Walkin cried.

"Mr. Dumbu, how is the witness now." Asked the judge.

"Mr. Walkin has been arrested for the crime of theft of the Yunu seed, as well as the other one". Says Dumbu.

"Let's just hope for his sake that they don't make it a murder trial" says the judge.

"Thank goodness for that" said Dumbu.

"No complaints here" Hatter said.

"Very well" says the judge "I now find the defendant".

Not Guilty.

During this people clapped and a wall of flowers appeared behind Mr. Rabbit and their petals were thrust into the air for all to see as their pollen rained down from the whirlwind of petals and landed on all.

"Court is adjorned" and with that the judge bangs his gavel.

February 10.

District Court 11:10 AM.

Defendant's Lobby.

"Hurah hurrah hurrah Mr. Hatter, a fine job to you as well, well done, well done I say" says Rabbit. "Although, next time do your client a favor and be on time" says Rabbit while pointing at his pocket watch.

"Of course, and um sorry about that" says Hatter with his hand on his hat.

"Water running through the stream as they say, now I must be off. As they say, no rest for the weary or the married". With that Rabbit is off.

" _Hmmm, I suppose I should head back home now_ " thinks Hatter. However before he can go anywhere someone taps him from the back says "found you" and gives him a hug. Then he turns around says who are you only to not see anyone there. "Hello who are you and where are you" says Hatter.

"Down here silly" says a girl's voice below him.

Hatter then looks down, "I don't get who are you and what are you doing".

The little girl then gets off of him and then looks at him. "I'm trying to get home, and I thought I'd come to the courthouse first of course" she said.

"Well what are you doing here, you should have run straight home to your parents, it's too early for you to be here, your to young" said Hatter.

"Aren't you young also, I think you look like a fourteen year old" said the little girl.

"Wha, how did you know that". Hatter asked.

The girl sighed and said "I thought you would remember by now, but I guess I'll need to remind you" and with that she reached into her pocket. Then she took out her hat from it, poped it up like it was a top hat, then flipped it onto her head. It was covered in sparkly dust and feathers.

" _Wait, that hat… NO WAY_ " thought Hatter then he said "Is that you Maddie". She nods and opens her arm. "Thanks for remembering me big brother" she said. Charles then hugs her for a little bit then lets go.

" _This is my sister Maddie Hatter, she was away at tailoring school in the countryside, I haven't seen her in so long I suppose I forgot her"._

"What do you mean supposed you did forget me" said Maddie.

"Hahaha sorry about that, but what are you doing here, I thought that you were coming here in a week from now" said Charles.

"Well, I wanted to see my darling big brother who loves me so, so I came back and decided to come home a little early, and thank goodness I did. With the flowerground out of commission then it looks like I'm stuck here for a while, or at least until another one grows in it's place. But that's okay, as long as my darling lovely, and awesomely cute big brother is here, then I don't want to be anywhere else, I'll be with you wherever you go, even during marrage."

" _I forgot how much she doted on me, I suppose I should feel bad that I don't dote on her"._

" _Anyways I suppose that's it for now"_ thought Hatter.

"Anyway big brother, let's go home, daddy and mommy are waiting for us" Maddie said.

"Oh um yeah… how about you go home first, I've got to to do some work" said Hatter.

"Okay, said Maddie, just don't take to long". With that Maddie left.

 _I never thought that I would have a beginning like this. Not only did I end up getting an important case and getting my client a not guilty, but my sister came back. I hoped it could only get better… but of course fate had different plans, and for once I wouldn't just be trying to live, I'd be trying to survive._ The end.

Author's note: hey guys, glad I could finish it. Beofre I say anything I have to say, Happy last day of DL-6 is allowed before the statue of limitations runs out day. Anyway, now that I have that off my chest it's time to talk a bit. I meant to get this chapter out earlier but I needed to flesh it out a bit, and also writing one of these is hard. I never thought that it was hard before but I guess I was wrong. Hopefully you all like it. Anyway, first chapter done is always the time to talk about your favorite and most inspirational fan fiction writers. Mine are the writers of Ace Attorney Courtroom Champions, Ace Attorney Global Operation, and Ace Attorney The Shattered Turnabout, thank you all, because without you I probably wouldn't have started writing without your intricate and fascinating, and not to mention, realistic, ace attorney stories. I hope I can work with more of you in the future, and read more awesome fanfictions, also please comment, how good did I do considering I never actually read Alice in Wonderland. That's all from me for now, goodbye to all of you too and to all you. Good bye.


	3. The Ace Turnabout: meeting a friend

_The Ace Turnabout_

"Lum didi dum dum dum" a maid sings as she walks towards a door. A card solider walks past her and he nods politely. The maid then walks into the door and does the laundry in a running stream with leaf soap. Then she leaves and walks back out the door basket of competed laundry in hand. Then she notices something, the door to her right is open.

" _That's funny_ " she thinks " _the queen of diamonds should be out now, but why is the door open?_ " She goes to close it but then she takes a peek inside. Then she puts her hand to her mouth and opens the door fully, then she screams and faints.

Charles Hatter's Apartment

February 11

10:00 AM

Charles Hatter's home is covered in boxes. There is a painting of a vase on the far end of the wall, and a bed in the middle of the room. There is one window on the left side of the room that is open, although that is mostly in order to get out the dust that has taken over the room. The dust covers the brown wall and the white carpeted floor. The only things the dust hasn't touched is the bed and some file cabinets and a desk, all of which is new. Charles Hatter wakes up to the ringing of an alarm clock and pulls a mug out of his cupboard and pours a cup of water out of the sink. He sighs.

"Here's to another miserable day drinking disgusting pond water. Why can't I afford to get moat water like regular people." He says. "It's not like the check I got from the white rabbit was bad or anything, actually it was quite decent for a clock maker. I just got tired of sleeping on the floor, and there was that lady I hired to get rid of all the mold growing around the window. Guess I'm foraging for edible berries again tonight. It could be worse Maddie co-"

 _Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!_ "Big brother do you live like this" a voice behind him said. He turned around to see his little sister Maddie Hatter looking at him with a depressed scowl on her face.

 _(Oud be here)_ , Hatter finished thinking. "Hi Maddie, what brings you to my ummm office".

"Don't lie to me big brother, I know you live here" she said while fuming at him.

Charles looked surprised as she said that. "What, how did you know?"

"Big brother there's a bed, right there" Maddie said while pointing at the bed.

" _Yikes, maybe I should have tried to hide that, wait what am I saying_ " Charles thinks. "How did you even find me, I didn't tell you where I was." Charles asked.

"You might not have, but daddy asked me to give you the Wonderland Chronicles, he says you like to read the comic strip 'Gark n me'" she said while holding up a newspaper.

(" _My love for cartoon bees with speech communication comes to bite me in the rear… for the fifth time_ ") thinks Charles.

"Anyway you still never answered me, big brother, do you honestly live like this" Maddie asked a little annoyed that Charles has been avoiding her question.

"Yeah your big brother lives like this, but that's not such a big deal".

"Not a big deal, my daaaaaaa achoo. Sorry about that, anyway my darling big brother will not live like this, why don't you come home and live with Mommy and Daddy."

"… Hey Maddie, please don't talk about me coming home again". Said Charles. Maddie looked shocked at this. After all, how could her big brother not want to come home. But eventually she looked down and sighed.

"Alright big brother, if you don't want to, we won't talk about it again. Anyway, you go enjoy your water and read the newspaper, I'll clean up around here". Maddie said while regaining her smile.

( _I feel bad having her clean, but it would be nice to have a break from doing it myself_ ) Charles said. He then pointed Maddie towards the closet where the cleaning supplies would be located. Charles then sat back down on the bed and drank his pond water (which tasted a little better now) and read some of the news. Then while he was taking a big sip of water he read the headline of page five and spit it all out and started coughing. Maddie came rushing over to him cleaning supplies in hand.

"Big brother are you alright" she asked worriedly. "Should I call an emergency vine, or a doctor, or Medicine Moss Man".

(" _I don't know what a character I made up when I was 12 has to do with anything, but I can see that she's worried_ ") Charles thought "I'm fine Maddie, this just surprised me that's all. Maddie read the title of the article out loud "Castle of Horrors: First murder in twenty years" she says. "Brother, what's a murder?"

"Oh, I'll tell you when your older" Charles replies. He continues to read the article while turning it away from his sister so that she doesn't see it. Then he spits again like there was something in his mouth, although this time nothing comes out.

"What is it?" Maddie asks.

"Maddie, I'm going out for a while" Hatter yells over his shoulder as he runs out the door. "Go home" he quickly adds before going out of range of Maddie. Leaving her confused and wondering.

Wonderland Detention Center

11:00 AM

 _(Come on come on, you have to come you just have to come)_ thought Charles. Finally the door opens and a guard jack card with a spade haircut brings in another card person. This card has brown hair in the shape of a dimond. And Has an ace card body.

"Why are you here" he said, "I already said I don't want an attorney".

"Accel, don't you recognize me, given it has been around eight years". Charles said.

"How do you know my real name, are you from the media" Accel asked.

"Accel it's me, Charles Hatter". Accel looked surprised when Charles said that.

"No way, Charlie is that you" Accel said. "Wait how can I be sure it's really you."

"It's me ace, kazanda" Charles said adding the last part quickly.

"Quaba nan gondsmith" Accel said while tearing up, "Charlie it is you, only you would remember our secret code from our old adventuring days, given that was years ago… and before bedtime".

 _(This is my friend. Accel 'Ace' Cardigan. You might not know it, but we've been best friends for years, or at least we were when we were younger. I'm the only one besides his parents who knows his first name. Everyone else calls him 'Ace', it's become such a big hit that our nickname was his full name.)_

 **Accel Cardigan**

"Accel, I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been buddy" Charles asks.

Accel laughs a bit before responding. "I've been good, but training is such a nightmare".

"I would imagine, but your dream job is worth it isn't it, the future captain of the Queen of Diamond's guard." At the mention of that Accel smiles and pulls a stick off of the floor and starts twirling it.

"Yep" he says, "even now I can't stop practicing, this here is the whirlwind shield, good for disorienting enemies with over four eyes, although it's effects are expanded the longer the object. Why I bet if this stick was longer even you would get disoriented and then *BAM* I bash you with the end of my trusty spear".

( _Good thing he doesn't actually have his spear on him, I don't think this semal plastic divider could stop his full spear attack)_. "What does one of your training days amount to"? Charles asks.

"Well I wake up at 8:00 AM sharp. From 8:00 to 8:30 it's breakfast and everything else needed to get ready for the day. From 8:30 to 9:30 it's resistance training, then from 9:30 to 10:30 it is time for weapons training and match sparring. Then from 10:30 to 11:30 we take turns bashing our opponents with our weapons as hard as we can. They try to block us of course. Then from 11:30 to 12:30 it's lunch and bathroom. Then the rest of the day is **Special time** ".

( _Huh, what is this special time_ ) Hatter thought while Accel had gone back to spinning a stick.

 **Special Time**

"Accel, what does special time mean".

"OOOOOHHHHHH CHARLIE" Accel squeals before realizing what he has done. "Heh heh, sorry about that, anyway special time is when we join the working force and patrol the castle, and I am just really excited. After all I usually Guard the Queen's bedroom."

"Accel that's amazing, wait why is that a place that needs to be guarded"?

"CHARLIE, I'm surprised at you, what if someone were to try to assassinate the queen in her room, or what if she were to slip and fall, or what if she needed help with something AND NO ONE WAS AROUND, N."

( _Wow who would have thought it was such a big deal_ ) "and that was your job".

 **What Happened**

"Ace, what are you doing in here, this is no place for the future captain of the Queen's guard."

At that Accel clenched up, his body folded a little and his hand clenched.

"Charlie, you have to know that I didn't do anything" Accel said. "They arrested the wrong guy".

"I already know that, but at least tell me what happened" said Charles.

Accel sighed and then started. "It was just found out this morning, but the queen's secretary the joker of diamonds was found dead on the queen's bed. Experts say it was murder."

"Murder" _"So the paper was right"_ "What made it murder" Charles asked.

"I don't know Charlie, again I wasn't there, and everyone has been pretty secretive about it. Can't blame em though, this is the first one in a while" Accel said.

(What should I ask Accel about next). Maybe. This.

 **Your Alibi**

"Accel I know you didn't do it, so please, tell me your alibi" said Hatter.

"You know me so well Charlie, alright, first I was helping out to prepare around the castle throughout the whole day the incident occured. We were hosting a certain **pageant** ".

"A pageant… were there any *ahem* beautiful girls in swimwear".

Accel laughed at this. "Relax Charlie I don't think any were your type, they are all a bit, how should I put this 'stalky'".

"Wait… they were stalking you!"

"No no, I mean they were all flower girls".

"I don't care if they were carrying flowers, stalking is still a crime!"

"No Charlie I mean they were literally flower girls, as in born in and raised flowers. Plant their feet in the ground to rest and everything."

"… Oh now I get it" Charles said feeling stupid. ( _I can't believe I forgot, Wonderland is also home to flower people as well. It's home to a lot more types too, over a hundred I think_ ).

"Anyway" Accel continued, "I was helping to set up the pageant all day yesterday, and I was watching it when the murder occurred." Accel then put his hand behind his back and pulled off a piece of paper. "Here's a flyer, it should tell you a bit about it as well". Accel asked the bailiff to give Charles the flyer and within two minutes Charles had the flyer and the bailiff was back guarding the prisioner. The photo of the flyer was a bunch of flower girls dancing in a circle.

( _Wow they really are flower girls, I might not know much about them, but they do express a certain radiance about them, I'm a little jealous I wasn't there)_ Charles thought.

FLOWER GIRL PAGEANT FLYER: added to the court record.

ITEM DESCRIPTION: "poise, elegance, and beauty, watch as these young ladies fight for the ultimate position of greatest flower".

"That about wraps it all up, now I just have one more question for you Accel," Charles says.

"What is it Charlie, I'll answer anything you ask me" Accel replied.

"Well I was just wondering who would represent you… I mean if no one wants to yet… perhaps I could." Charles says while flashing his attorney's badge. Though as soon as Charles says that Accel tightened his hand again.

"I already told you when you came in here didn't I, I don't want an attorney… I can't have an attorney… not as long as we have this system" Accel said while looking at the floor.

( _I know what he's talking about, the system we have right now that destroys defendants of murder trials… the_ _ **royal system**_ _. This system says that anyone found guilty of murder after being through a trial in the royal court is to be immediately_ _ **executed**_ _. Not only that, but the defense attorney of said criminal is to be immediately_ _ **banished**_ _. Forced to wander forever away from civilization, I never quite understood why that was, but I understand what it does. No one in their right mind would ever want to defend a murder suspect under these conditions. Right?)_

 **Yes**

 **No**

 _(Of course no one would… at least NO ONE UNTIL NOW that is)_.

Charles slams his hands on the table and yells "Accel!"

Accel looks up "what is it Charles" he says almost halfheatedly.

"That's CHARLIE to you Accel, and I-I I want to represent you!" Accel nearly falls out of his chair after hearing that.

"Charle- I mean Charlie, are you INSANE, that… that's a death wish". Accel rebukes.

"Why, you didn't do it did you" Charles says smugly.

"Well no, but no one in their right mind would defend a murder suspect in Wonderland, the risk… it's just too high!"

"Accel, when I put on this badge I promised to defend the innocent from false charges, and if you are innocent it is my job to help you, so please Accel, let me help you!"

Accel thinks about it for a minute before sighing "Charlie you are my best friend, and I can't live to see you banished… so you better win."

"Wait, does that mean?"

"Charles hatter, please be my defense attorney".

"Yes, of course now if you don't mind I will need confirmation to investigate the crime scene."

"Alright, bailiff can you please bring me the attorney forms".

In five minutes everything was set.

ATTORNEY REQUEST FORM: added to the court record.

Item description: this form shows that I am the defense attorney for my client Accel Cardigan.

"Alright Charlie please don't lose, even though we don't talk to each other that much anymore I can't imagine living in Wonderland without you." Accel says.

"Oh don't worry about that, assuming I loose you won't be living in Wonderland at all." However at the mention of that both of them became silent.

( _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that_ ). Charles thought. "Anyway, I should go investigate".

"Yes you go do that, and I'll be here if you need me to answer any more questions, or you know, belittle me a bit" Accel replied.

( _Yeesh man, that was like ten seconds ago, let it go_ ) Charles thought. With that Charles left the detention center to begin his investigation.

Author's note: hey everyone (or at least one person I know reads this because I got a comment, but hopefully everyone). You thought you could get rid of me but I'm back, so sorry I haven't updated any new chapters for a couple of months, I was dealing with issues involving my motivation for just about everything. Then however I remembered something, that this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Write stories and make people happy. If I'm going to be a full fledged author in the future, I better get used to updating regularly. Since I'm starting summer vacation it will be easier for me, but when I start college I might have to try a bit harder. Though as long as this is what I want to do for the rest of my life, I promised myself I would find a way. Anyway now for some news about the story. I'm going to try to remake _Turnabout Plant Terror_ because I know it's not that good. Going to keep the storyline, just try to edit the case to make it have that thing commonly known as "sense". Look forward to that, and look forward to Prosecutor Dorman. I'm imagining his style as a mix between Edgeworth and the theatrics of Narahuto's foe (I forgot his name, but it's the one from Dai Gyakutao Saiban). Also at the end of every chapter I will do an author's note. Just my way of communicating with you all. Anyway, bye for now. I look forward to writing for you all again.


End file.
